


Eight Years

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post "Chosen", Post Season 07, Post Series, Post Sunnydale, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eight years in Italy, she still misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years

**Author's Note:**

> A minific I thought of this evening and had to write down. Hope you like it!  
> I only own what I made up :)

It's just been too long. Rome is beautiful, and sometimes she thinks she's really become a _signorina_ , but it's not the same without him around. Obviously, she does miss everyone else, too, but even after eight years, she misses him just as much as she did in the beginning. They haven't exchanged more than Christmas cards; Willow gets the occasional phone call from South Africa, and Dawn finds herself slightly jealous each time she tells her about it. Eight years is just too much time to let pass by without hearing his voice, and without seeing that crooked smile, so one friday, _Dottoressa Aurora_ tells the vice-chancellor she won't be teaching during the following week "for family reasons", and isn't questioned about it. She takes the very next plane; one bulky handbag should do the trick for a few days. East London surprises her, and it surprises her as well that when she asks about the new school construction site - Willow had told her about it-, people actually seem to _know_ Xander. Her heart seems to have stopped beating as she walks up to the one silhouette she's long picked out from the group against the sun, her white tunic sticking to her in some places, and fluttering in the wind in others, her palm above her eyes. When he turns around as she's wordlessly approaching, his surprised and yet undeniably joyful expression is eloquent enough to reassure her that the only right way to greet him after eight years is by pressing her lips onto his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
